ersosfandomcom-20200214-history
Amarya
The '''Amarya '''were an early ethnic group living in Thossos 8,000 years ago. They founded the continent's first great power, the Amaryan Kingdom, and founded its first major city, Amar, now called Kas Kye. The Amarya were displaced and superseded during the Kelorian Conquest in 7850 PC. History The Amarya were among the first groups to move west of the Sistillian Mountains following the settlement of Thossos. They settled in the Thressen River valley on the edge of the Amar desert. Before long, other peoples began ot compete with the Amarya for the rich lands between the Thressen and Amar rivers, which the Amarya had come to dominate. This was called the War for the River, and is regarded as the first organized war in the history of the world. The Amarya succeded in pushing their rivals back, and afterwards established their kingdom; the war was the catalyst for the Amarya's ascent to nationhood proper. Amaryan Kingdom The following centuries were good for the Amaryan Kingdom. Despite their thinly stretched political power, control of the rivers and the Rynissan Plains allowed them to prosper. The Kelorians, embittered by their loss in the war, hated the Amarya. Although they resentfully accepted their subjugation, Amaryans were not welcome in Kelor; a dual township evolved, with a second city for Amaryan officials and citizens just outside the gates of the Kelorians' own city. Despite the misgivings of their defeated subjects, Amarya remained strong. But as the centuries wore on, more and more fragmentation happened within the kingdom. Breakaway factions appeared on the borders, especially in the south. These regions fell to lawlessness, beginning a slow decline in river trade. The dynasty begun after the War for the River had become lethargic, adding to the social stagnation and bureaucracy. These factors led to devestating defeats for Amarya when the Kelorians rebelled in 7900. They lost territory steadily, and the zealots from the north were set on taking Amar. Amarya finally fell in 7850, signalling the rapid decline in Amaryan culture. They would be all but forgotten for many thousands of years. Culture Little is known about the culture of the Amaryan people. Most examples of their culture and art were mostly destroyed during the Conquest, and what little that did survive has been lost in the millennia since. Only very rare tablets and inscriptions remain. We do know that the Amarya were among the first peoples to develop a religious social class, a consequence of their in depth exploration of the Vantik belief system of early Thossos. Language The Amaryan language was the first in the world to be codified in writing, an invention that the Amarya are now credited with. Their language belonged to the Catriyan family of languages, and was closely related to the language of the Kelorians. The writing used by the Amarya began as pictograms, but over time evolved to represent sounds and more complex grammatical structures. This was largely adopted by their neighbors, and eventually was spread throughout the known world, forming the basis of modern alphabets and scripts. Category:Nations